


Shun pleurait souvent

by Dilly



Series: Drabbles et ficlets Saint Seiya [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Love, Tears, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble de 100 mots sur le thème "tristesse".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shun pleurait souvent

**Author's Note:**

> Repost d'un ancien drabble.

Shun pleurait souvent, mais n'était jamais triste pour lui-même.

Il pleurait pour ses camarades, qui ne parvenaient à aimer que dans la violence.  
Il pleurait de la déception qu'il causait depuis toujours à son frère, à ses amis.  
Il pleurait de ne plus voir un visage aimé, comme on regrette une belle chose à jamais engloutie par la mer.  
Il pleurait quand il lui fallait faire souffrir d'autres êtres, quelque mauvais qu'ils fussent…

Il pleurait parce que partout où il était allé, il n'avait jamais vu le mal véritable, mais de tristes personnes qui ne parvenaient pas à aimer hors de la violence.

 


End file.
